The Beginning
by daphnelovesfreddie
Summary: this is how the gang met...in my imagination. centers mainly on daphne and fred. gets more action there! R&R. please no flames!rated for later chaptersviolence&somelanguage COMPLETED! COMMENT PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

The Beginning

**A/N: this is my idea of how the gang came to be. Enjoy!!!**

**I don't own Scooby-Doo or any of the characters, only the plot!**

Daphne Blake was starting middle school at public school; her parents thought it would be good for her. She didn't agree. For the past 6 grades Daphne had been attending Coolsville Prep—a private school on the wealthy side of town. She had enjoyed it immensely and had several good friends. After 6th grade was over many of the Coolsville Prep student's parents sent them to Randolph Prep just across the city limits. Daphne's parents enrolled her at Parker Road Jr. High only a few minutes away from their house in downtown Coolsville, California. They had lived in Coolsville ever since Daphne was born in a huge mansion on a wealthy street called Laurel Springs Avenue. George Blake was a FBI agent who made a 30 minute commute everyday to the FBI headquarters in Sacramento. Margaret Blake had been a fashion model in London before she got married and she now held a well paying position at the Coolsville-Randolph Country Club. She dreaded starting school and when it finally came she walked slowly out to her dad's BMW and climbed in. After being dropped off she made her way to her homeroom 5A and found a seat behind a cute blonde boy with an ascot—maybe school wouldn't be so bad!

Fred Jones was not very happy to be at school either but for an entirely different reason. His parents were both in the U.S. Navy—well now only one of them was. The news had come last month and it still hadn't sunk completely into Freddie's brain. His mother's unit was on a training mission in Saigon, Vietnam and something had gone wrong with the artillery and the whole unit was blown up. They couldn't even tell if everyone was ok or not so the locals just told the Navy what happened and the Navy reported the news back home. The Joneses moved from Annapolis, Maryland to Coolsville, California where Bill Jones had grown up. Freddie was enrolled in school and his father retired from the Navy, so they planned to live there for pretty much ever. He tried to act tough like his mother's absence didn't matter but it did so he wasn't very good at the tough guy part. He hadn't really made many friends in Coolsville because he spent his summer playing football with the wall behind his house. The little redheaded girl that sat down behind him didn't look happy, he thought, maybe he could talk to her, she was certainly pretty!

Norville Rogers really didn't care one way or another about going to school. He had spent his summer with the Hippie Club he formed in 6th grade selling lava lamp shaped buttons in front of the Coolsville train station. His dad was a police officer on the Coolsville police force and his mother was a stay at home mom. He had 2 sisters an annoying 7 year old named Stacey who was starting 2nd grade and Natalie who was 5 and starting kindergarten. He was happy because his parents had told him that maybe when he was 12 he could get a dog and since he had turned 12 in August maybe it would happen. He wasn't in a homeroom with either of his friends, Ken Collins or Marcum Hanks so he sat down on the opposite of a quiet athletic looking blonde boy.

Velma Dinkley was a 10 year old starting middle school but she was excited. She had skipped the 4th and 6th grades and was now starting 7th. She had been living in San Diego with her Marine Biologist parents, Marilyn and Harold Dinkley when they were hired to work in Coolsville so they moved from one part of the state to another. She had an 8 year old sister named Vanessa who was her polar opposite and hated homework and loved the mall. She made her way up the school steps and walked down the hallway to her homeroom 5A and sat down behind a hippie kid with shaggy hair and next to a redheaded girl with fashionable clothing on.

Fate was definitely working in the kids' favor when the teachers put together the homeroom classes.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: here is chapter 2, kinda late thanks to an ice storm but I hope you like it.**

The homeroom teacher explained about lockers and stuff and then let them try out their lockers. Daphne found hers and opened it easily, since she had a locker at her old school. The blonde boy had the locker to right of hers and he seemed to be having trouble. "Need some help??" she spoke up bravely.

Fred looked up thoughts were racing through his brain, "man she's pretty, and she talked to me, should I ask her for help, no that'll make me look like a wimp, but then I might not be able to talk to her again…"

"It's really quite easy." She said looking into his blue eyes but then she nervously looked away.

"Uhhh, sure…" Fred said. He handed her the card with the combo on it and in one minute the slender redhead had the locker door open. Fred stared speechlessly. "Um thanks, um yeah…" Fred trailed off and looked at his feet.

"Yeah, you're welcome, um see you around…"Daphne said quickly and looked at her feet as she walked back into homeroom.

Shaggy had found his friends Marcum and Ken looking for their lockers and talked with them for a few and then walked back to homeroom where he struck up conversation with Fred. "Like hello man!" Shaggy said kindly brushing his floppy hair out of his eyes.

Fred looked up; the hippie kid was talking to him. "Hi!" Fred replied happy to take his mind off the girl.

"Like are you new??" Shaggy asked. Fred looked down at his hands he didn't want to talk about his mom.

"Yeah, I moved here from Maryland this summer, um do you like football??" Fred said hoping to steer conversation away from his parents.

"Like not really, I like running track better, wanna be friends??" Shaggy asked.

"Sure!!" Fred answered happy to have a friend. "My name's Fred."

"My name's Norville, but everyone calls me Shaggy, so Fred um do you like school…"

Meanwhile Daphne had met Velma and had found her a nice, smart girl and had befriended her instantly. They talked about Velma's parents and their jobs and Daphne's horse. Then the teacher came to the front of the room and began taking attendance.

"Daphne Blake?" the teacher said looking around.

"Here." Daphne spoke up. Fred looked up, the girl's name was Daphne "that's a nice name…" he thought.

Daphne really wasn't paying attention until the teacher yelled "Frederick Jones?"

"Here and um I like Freddie better…" Fred said. Daphne looked over at the blonde boy, Fred he said his name was and then as soon as he caught her eye she looked away. Then as the first bell rang the four soon to be friends left the classroom the girls talking and the guys talking. Daphne looked back at Fred and saw him looking back at her daringly she smiled and he smiled back. Daphne's heart was beating so fast, she had to talk to that blonde boy; she just had to meet him. Here not even an hour into her first year of Jr. High, Daphne Blake had a crush, a crush that neither her of Fred knew would last a lifetime.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter…it kinda took me a while to think up ideas but here it is.—daphne v-s. **

The whole morning half of the school day Fred was thinking about the enchanting redhead, Daphne. "Come on you're 12, you're too young to feel this strongly about someone, it's just a crush, and it'll pass…sometime." He thought as he walked to his locker before lunch. He began fiddling with the lock trying to mimic Daphne's gestures earlier and then finally on like the 10th try it came open. "Yes!!!" he said under his breath cause the hall was beginning to get crowded.

"Like man, wanna eat together??" Shaggy asked as he came up behind Fred, with him was an athletic looking brunette boy and a kinda geeky looking boy with glasses and curly black hair.

"Uhhh sure…" Fred trailed off, sizing the other two up. He decided they looked nice enough and if they were anything like Shaggy, they'd be good friends.

"Like this is Ken…" Shaggy said gesturing toward the brunette who waved and smiled. "And like this is Marcum…" he said pointing to the curly haired one.

"Hi, I'm Fred." Fred said pleasantly and the four headed off toward the lunchroom until Fred heard a noise.

"No, for the 5th time NO!!" a girl's voice came down the hallway. Fred turned and saw her—Daphne with the glasses girl from homeroom. Circled around them like vultures were the popular girls all decked out in Abercrombie&Fitch. He looked until he figured out something wasn't right; he walked casually toward them so he could hear the conversation.

"Come eat with us, you don't wanna hang out with this geek!!!" said the popular girl's ringleader Irene. Her tone was reeking with viciousness as she glared daggers at the two girls.

"No thanks—I prefer nice people, not mean bullies like the ones trying to "help" me now!" Daphne said boldly her blue eyes flashing with anger. Velma stood there trembling until Daphne's boldness gave her courage.

"And I'm not a geek, I'm just a lot smarter than you!" the younger girl said and walked off to her locker. BUT the popular crowd hadn't given up.

"Come on Debbie it'll be fun!!" they chanted in their prissy tones.

"MY NAME'S DAPHNE AND GET LOST!!!" she yelled her face now matched her shoulder length red hair.

"Time for action…" Fred thought and without even thinking about what he was going to say he jogged down the hallway and pushed passed Irene and then turned to face her.

"Leave her alone!!" he said sounding braver then he was. Daphne gasped—this cute boy was standing up for her!!

"Ohhh, Juliet, here's Romeo!!!" Irene said making her little comrades laugh. (Irene has a very big crush on Fred)

"Oh shut up!!!" Fred said "let her choose her own friends, it's a free country and you don't happen to be President." The popular girls backed off, surprised by this boy's persistent manner.

"Thanks…um Freddie right?" Daphne breathed adjusting her purple headband.

"Yeah um you're welcome." Fred replied. Velma came over and looked at her friend who was obviously speechless because of this boy.

"Thanks, Fred!" Velma in her smart no- nonsense manner and the three started walking.

"Do you wanna sit with me??" Fred asked Daphne and Velma.

"Sure!!" they answered enthusiastically. When they reached the door they saw Shaggy sitting alone at a corner table and they made their way toward him.

"Where are your friends??" Fred asked surprised. Shaggy pointed to a table filled with girls.

"They fell hard…" Shaggy said grinning. "Hey let's all be friends and when I get my puppy we can play and train him and…." He paused hoping they would agree as he thought the girl in the glasses was rather cute.

"Sure!!!" They all replied happily. _Friends—and that's how it happened!! Updates soon!!_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: it's snowing!!!!…whatever…I hope you enjoy chapter 4.—daphne v-s.**

The rest of the school day was uneventful, unless you count Shaggy's constant jabbering about dog names exciting!! In afternoon homeroom the new friends exchanged phone numbers and talked about how to convince their parent's to let them all hang out together. When the afternoon bell rang the four ran out the door and into the crisp fall air. "Like, there's my mom!!!" Shaggy yelled running over to a tall woman with brown hair.

"Hello, Norville, this is Mr. Jones…" she said gesturing toward the blonde man with a military haircut next to her. "His son is your age and they just moved here."

"Like I already met him, his name's Fred and he's my new friend and like I have two other friends, Daphne and Velma!" Shaggy blushed a little and pointed to the petite brunette girl who was standing with the redhead. "Like could they come help me pick out my puppy, please??" he pleaded.

"I don't see why not." Mrs. Rogers agreed. "As long as it's ok with their parents."

She looked at Fred's dad.

"Sure Fred can go, I'm just happy he has buddies to hang out with." Bill Jones said glancing over at his son who was talking to Daphne and smiled, his son was never really comfortable around girls. "Maybe this girl will change him…" he thought as he waved to Fred and headed over to his car.

Then a black BMW pulled up and Daphne ran over to it and grabbed her mom's hand and literally pulled her over to Shaggy's mom. "Can I go with them please mom, please??" Daphne begged flashing her blue eyes at her mother.

"Alright, sweetie, but remember your manners." Elizabeth Blake said and thanked Mrs. Rogers. She just like Bill Jones was glad her daughter had friends. Daphne gave her mom a hug and went back to talking to Fred.

Velma's mother arrived shortly and gladly gave her consent for Velma to go along to the pound. Marilyn Dinkley was pleased to see her shy daughter with a group of friends already. They four kids piled into the Roger's minivan and they sped off to the Coolsville Pound. Inside the pound there were all kinds of animals but Shaggy's heart was set on a dog. So they walked back to the dog cages and saw a sheepdog (Mrs. Rogers said no), a pug, (too small Shaggy said) and then a Great Dane puppy.

"That one won't last much longer no one wants him…" the worker said pointing at the puppy. The dog whined and looked at the friends with sad brown eyes.

"Oh the poor dog…"Daphne whimpered and put her hand on Fred's shoulder.

He turned around and looked at Daphne who was about to cry. Shaggy looked at the dog.

"Raggy…" the dog whined. The gang did a double take and stared at the dog. "Raggy…" the dog whined again.

"Like he said Shaggy!!" Shaggy exclaimed. "Mom, I want him!" He said firmly sticking his fingers through the cage to pet the dog's nose.

"Yeah!!!!" Velma said "We saved him, what should we name him??" They all looked at each other.

"Rooby, Rooby, Roo!!!" broke the silence, it was the dog howling as the cage door was opened.

"Like he said Scooby-Doo!!!" Shaggy announced and patted the dog's soft head.

"Scooby-Doo!!" the kids chorused and all started petting the dog. The sadness was soon gone from the dog's eyes and the kids took him outside and began to play fetch, which was more them throwing the ball and then chasing after it and Scooby saying "Ruh Ro!!"

The kids had developed a special bond between each other and the puppy and every day, every month and every year the bond grew stronger and stronger.

_Please Review…I'll update soon…next chapter the first mystery!!—daphne v-s._


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know this isn't a classic Scooby mystery (no people on costume!) but I've been watching WAY to many episodes of Magnum P.I. to have a , um how should I put this, a stupid criminal, so here is a Scooby mystery with a smart criminal and a dangerous situation, where Fred just might have to save Daphne!! Enjoy!**

Another day had been spent trying to endure 7th grade: teachers, tests, relationships, and of course Irene, who never quite understood why Fred wouldn't ask her out. The gang ran out of school so fast that afternoon, partly because Scooby was waiting and because Irene was behind them.

"Hey, Scoob!!" Shaggy yelled and grabbed his leash without stopping. They ran all the way to Fred's house, which was closest to the school.

"Hey kids!!!" Bill Jones exclaimed when the 4 out of breath kids and a panting dog burst in the door. "What'cha running from, a ghost?!?" he joked.

"No," Daphne explained, "Irene!" She laughed and looked at Fred who blushed.

"Might I want to know who she is?" Bill Jones asked glancing at the kid's faces.

"Come on, Dad, she's just this dumb girl who wants me to go out with her." Fred said and looked at Daphne whose face had grown noticeably red.

"Oh." Was Bill's reply, he knew his son had a crush on someone; he just hadn't figured it out yet. "Well don't let her bother you, alright?" he said and walked into his office.

"She never gives up." Velma said grabbing a cookie off the counter and giving half to Shaggy.

"Believe me I know!" Fred said grabbing the newspaper and reading the headline aloud. "Security Breach at C.A. Naval Base, hmmmm" he said.

"Daddy was talking about it; he was one of the agents called to investigate." Daphne commented running her fingers through her hair.

"Like what's a breach??" Shaggy asked as he ate the cookie Velma gave him.

"A breach is an infraction or violation of a law, obligation, tie, or standard." Velma said matter-of-factly.

"Like maaaannnnnnn." Shaggy said stretching out the word man. Scooby barked and Shaggy gave him a cookie.

"Man is right, wouldn't it be awesome of we could figure out who, um breached security??" Fred said thinking of how unhappy his mom would be to hear about a Navy security problem. Pushing those thoughts out of his mind Fred switched into his leader mode and ran to his dad's office. "Dad, um you know you're going to Coronado tomorrow could we come with you, please?!" Fred pleaded to his dad.

"Well, it might be boring, but if their parents say it's ok then sure." Bill Jones replied.

"YES!!!!!!!!!!!!" Fred yelled and ran and told the others. Daphne looked at him confused.

"We're driving far away to try and solve a mystery that might be solved before we got there, come on Freddie get real." Daphne said.

"But it'll be fun cause we'll be together and oh Daph please say you'll come!" Fred begged.

"Like say you'll marry me…" Shaggy whispered to Velma mimicking Fred.

"Oh Norville please!" Velma scolded gently smacking him on the shoulder.

"Reh, Raggy, rease!!" Scooby laughed and ate a cookie off the counter. (yeah shaggy please)

Daphne considered it for a nanosecond and then her face lit up in a smile "Of course I'll come Freddie, if you'd miss me…." She said flirtatiously which scared and delighted Fred at the same time.

"Well, yeah I'd miss you….." Fred said and he could feel his cheeks burning. In the months they had know each other Velma and Shaggy had never seen their friends act like this. They giggled and the now self-conscious Daphne and Fred snapped back to reality.

_4 hours later_

The 4 friends and Scooby had spent the last 4 hours at the Joneses house planning for their day tomorrow. Fred knew they could make some progress IF they had a good plan and he had developed one. Shaggy's mom had driven him and Velma and Scooby home and now Daphne was waiting for her mom. The car horn honked outside and Daphne slipped her shoes on and ran for the door.

"Bye, Freddie!!!" She called and shot a dazzling smile his way.

"Bye Daph……." Fred said still under the spell of her smile and cuteness. She ran outside and got into the car and waved until the house was out of sight.

Fred looked out the window and waved until the car was out of sight….

_I'll write more about the mystery in Chapter6 this chapter was just kinda something I wrote in a daze so I hope you like it. 3 daphne/fred 4ever 3 I'll update as soon as I can.—daphne v-s. _


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey, I've been having state tests all week, so I'm writing this kinda slow. I promise that I'll make them meet some real criminals in this chapter.**

The gang all arrived at Fred's house early the next morning. They ran outside to the minivan and began to decide seating arrangements. "Like I get the back!!" Shaggy yelled.

"No problem, I don't like it back there." Daphne said climbing into the captain's chair.

"I call seat next to Daphne!" Fred yelled taking the chair next to the redhead.

"So that means I get the back with Shaggy and Scooby." Velma said squeezing herself into the small space they had left for her.

"Ok kids buckle up!" Bill Jones announced as he started the van. They had a pretty uneventful ride to Coronado Naval Base except for the fact that Shaggy announced how bored he was on a regular basis and Velma pointing out misspellings on road signs.

When they arrived Bill Jones got them a room at visitor's quarters and they dropped their luggage off in the small room.

"Dad, aren't you going to a meeting soon?" Fred asked his father who was decked out in dress blues and was busy checking his reflection in the mirror.

"Yep, I have to leave you guys here but we'll go get some dinner later, and don't leave the hotel, you can go to the lobby or the arcade or just chill and watch a movie, but as you might have heard there have been some problems here and…. Well I'm responsible for you guys." Bill said.

"Sure thing dad." Fred lied which was VERY hard for him to do convincingly.

Bill checked his reflection one more time and then told the kids bye and headed out the door and down the hall. Fred looked out the window until he saw the minivan drive away and then he closed the curtains and motioned the others to sit down. "Alright here's the plan, we'll all walk over to the building that had security problems and then split up from there."

"Ok, Freddie." They replied in unison and filed out the door, down the stairs and out the front door into the spring breeze. When they arrived at the building about 10 minutes later they hid behind some plastic, potted plants and Fred whispered the plan.

"Ok, Daph and I are going to go down the hallway on the left to the warehouse room and see what we can find, you guys go down the hallway on the right and scope out the cameras, Velma you should be able to figure them out, any questions?" Fred said in a low whisper.

"Like no man." Shaggy said tugging on Scooby's leash as he and Velma walked down the carpeted hallway toward a room marked "Security Camera HQ".

Daphne and Fred walked down the other hallway toward the warehouse and toward danger.

"Like hello?" Shaggy called softly into the camera room, there was no answer. Velma led the way into the room that had walls lined with screens showing places all over the base and a control panel with all sorts of knobs and switches.

"Raggy, Relma, romerones roming!" Scooby said. (shaggy, velma, someone's coming) They dove behind a chair with wheels on it and stayed as still and quiet as a cheetah about to leap on its prey.

Meanwhile Daphne and Fred were in the warehouse poking around with only a pencil flashlight to see with. "Freddie, I don't like it in here, not at all." Daphne said peeking into a box filled with car parts and replacement batteries.

"It's ok Daph, there's no one in here and besides what could happen with me in here…." Freddie's voice trailed off as he shined his flashlight into a box of bullets and on top of the box was a white midshipmen's uniform with a single red stain on it—a stain right above the heart.

Daphne screamed and grabbed Fred's arm "Oh Freddie lets go this is scary."

"No one's going anywhere missy!" a deep voice said. Daphne and Fred turned around to see a big man in a mechanic's outfit pointing a gun at them.

The others were still behind the chair in the camera room when suddenly the footsteps stopped and went away. "I think we can come out." Velma said and cautiously crawled out from behind the chair.

"Like hey look it's Daph and Freddie!" Shaggy said pointing to one of the screens. Then his face turned white as he saw who was with them. "Like and there's a man with a gun with them and he looks like he's gonna use it!!"

"What!?" Velma said in a fierce whisper and she began studying the control panel for an alarm knob or something to help their friends. Then the heard footsteps again and the doorknob turned but their feet remained glued to the ground then just as the door opened all the screens went black and a loud piercing noise came from the speaker. Someone else had hit the alarm and that was a very good reason for Daphne and Fred's captor to get trigger happy. But who was going to believe a 12 year old hippie, a 11 year old genius and a talking great dane, when they told them that their friends were going to be killed. Who would believe that story?

midshipmen-student at the Naval Academy in Annapolis

**A/N: cliffhanger!!! I'll post more as soon as I have it—PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey! Here is chapter 7. I'm gonna try and wrap this story up soon in 1 or 2 more chapters so I can start another. Enjoy!**

The door knob turned and feet stepped in. Connected to the feet were legs clad in white Navy uniform pants. Velma looked up and saw guy about 35 years old with many awards and insignia pinned on his white jacket and carrying a Navy cover. (Hat) Shaggy and Scooby trembled and hugged each other.

"What are you kids in here for?" the man asked his voice was brisk but kind.

"Like well um like um…." Shaggy stuttered looking at the ground.

"If you can get the video cameras working again then you'll see but our friends are in terrible danger, there's a killer in here, sir, with a gun!" Velma explained.

"Really, in this building, a gun?" the man asked his face white. He flipped a few switches and the alarm silenced. Then he began to fiddle with a lever.

"Yes, sir" Velma said and began to explain the whole story, leaving out the part about how they wanted to solve the security case.

"So, I'll put out an alert for a young teenage blonde boy and a slender redhead the same age?" The man asked after Velma was finished.

"Yes sir." She said in her quiet pulled together manner.

"Like are we going to find them?" Shaggy whimpered hugging Scooby who was sniffling.

"We'll try our best son, we'll try our best." The man who happened to be named Colonel Anderson said as he picked up the phone on the desk.

--Meanwhile in Mr. Jones' Meeting—

The phone rang and one of the many Navy personnel in the room picked it up. "Um Jones it's for you." She said with a grim look on her face. She mouthed "Sorry" as she handed him the phone.

Bill Jones' heart skipped a beat—it was about the kids—he knew it. His palms were sweaty as he took the receiver and said "Hello." The conversation was short and when it was over Bill was almost in tears. He had lost his wife already—if he lost Fred it would be too much. He left the meeting in a hurry and sped over to the building where Shaggy, Velma, and Scooby were waiting with Colonel Anderson.

"Thank God you kids are ok." Bill Jones exclaimed as he ran over to them. He looked at Colonel Anderson and said "Thanks for keeping an eye on these 3 um is there anything else I should know about Fred & Daphne?"

"Not that I know of right now sir, um but you want to come with me and talk to security?" Anderson asked.

"Sure…. You guys stay here, ok?" he said to the kids and walked down the hall.

--Fred's POV—

I was so mad, I wanted to kill this guy and throw him in the dumpster we had just passed. You might expect me to be scared but NO I wasn't. I was mad at this guy—I wish he'd have just taken me and not Daphne, she hasn't stopped crying, I wish I could help her but I feel helpless. I think I remember hearing one time on some dumb talk show that nothing makes you feel weaker or more helpless than seeing a woman you care about cry—now I know that it's true. You might not describe me as in love with Daphne and you might not describe her as a woman but that quote somehow came dashing back into my brain. I turned around and looked at her and mouthed "Its ok, we're gonna live" then I noticed the guy with the gun pointed at our backs—ok maybe I was scared—but only a little.

--Daphne's POV--

I felt awful crying in front of Freddie like this but I was terrified. I knew that I should compose myself but then what ifs started flying through my brain—what if we are shot, what if we never see our parents or anyone again, what if only Freddie is shot, oh my god….stop stop thinking like that. My brain was like a rollercoaster ride. I wiped my face on my sleeves then tried to act brave—like, like um like wonder woman or like my dad—the bravest man I know. Then I heard the scariest sound ever—the guy cocking his gun.

--Normal POV—

The kidnapper cocked his gun and pointed it at Daphne. "Alright, missy, shut up, or else you're a goner!" he said in an evil tone.

Daphne gasped and hugged Fred—she had to hug someone she just couldn't be strong enough on her own. "Hey, you're scaring her!" Fred said not believing how his own voice sounded.

"Oh am I gonna have to shoot you too, Jones." the man said grinning evilly.

"How does he know my name, how does he know my name…" Fred's brain went in circles.

"Your mom was a damn fine sailor son and you know what she could have been mine—Vietnam" he said.

"WHAT?!" Fred said shocked he knew that his mother would never have an affair on deployment and that she loved his dad.

Daphne could tell the man was breaking down under pressure and emotional strain. She seized the moment and aimed for his hand with the gun with her purple baby heel. The shoe made direct contact with the gun sending it clattering across the concrete.

Fred gasped and trembled as he thought of what the man would do. The kidnapper reached in his pocket pulled out, another gun, cocked it, and put his finger on the trigger as he aimed it at Daphne.

"Ok girl you just bought a 1 one ticket to painful death." he murmured.

"NO!" Fred screamed jumping in front of Daphne pinning her to the wall. "You're gonna have to shoot me!"

**A/N: debating on changing rating, what do you guys think?? please review**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N this chapter and one more…I hope!! Thanks 2 all who reviewed & I hope you like this chapter. Sorry this took kinda long, I was on spring break& not at home.**

--Fred's POV—

"_You're gonna have to shoot me!" _I couldn't believe the words that had come out of my mouth. But I mean this was a crazy madman and he was going to shoot Daphne—the best friend I had and the one person who could make me forget about all the pain I had suffered when I lost my mom—I couldn't lose Daphne, especially when there was something I could do about it. Then I made a promise to myself, when this was all over I'd tell Daphne what really happened to my mom, the bomb, and the fire, she just thought she was deployed not dead, cause I never felt like explaining it, but now I knew that she would understand. "Ok Fred think, think" I commanded myself. Then I remembered something my mom taught me about getting a gun away from someone.

--Normal POV—

Daphne was trembling and shaking in her shoes but the way Fred's back pinned her to the wall made her feel safe somehow. Then Fred did something unexpected—he pushed her over on the ground.

--Daphne's POV—

Ok I admit it I was angry at Fred now, I mean he just pushed me over and it hurt. Then I heard his voice, "Look you made her faint, you scared her so much." then I realized it was a plan to get the gun away from him and get the power back on our side. So I went limp and closed my eyes and tried not to move.

--Normal POV—

Fred was glad Daphne got his plan. As soon as the kidnapper's head turned then he ran up and struggled with the man—then finally using pretty much every thing football taught him Fred was able to grab the gun from the man's hand and shove it in his belt loop. The man's head snapped around and he started to run after Fred, Daphne got up off the ground and sprinted after the man trying to come up with something to get the man away from Fred.

"Hey, over here!!" she yelled and ran behind a stack of crates. She tried to budge one from the middle and finally succeeded in making it just loose enough to topple over, missing the man but making him utter a string of four letter words.( If I typed them I'd have to rate this M!) Fred was busy climbing a pile of crates and trying to pry a window open just enough so that he and Daphne could fit through it.

"Daph, psst, Daph, up here." he said in a hushed tone. Daphne heard and started to run toward him but the kidnapper was right behind her. "Run, Daph, RUN!!!" Fred yelled, speeding the girl up.

Daphne ran faster than she ever remembered running her whole life. Click, click, click, click, her baby heeled shoes made the repeated noise on the concrete. She ran up to the crate and jumped once missing it and falling on the concrete scraping her knees.

"Freddie, Freddie, help me!!" she called to Fred who was halfway through the window already. He scrambled over and put his hands down for Daphne to grab. She grabbed his hand just as the man grabbed her shoe. "AHHHHHHHH!!" she let out a scream. Fred tightened his grip and pulled Daphne up making her lose her shoe in the process.

"Through the window now!" Fred said pushing Daphne toward the small opening.

"We jump together." Daphne said looking over at the blonde boy. She grabbed his hand and gripped it hard as they jumped out of the window and went flying toward unknown ground below.

--The Others—

"I want to know where the hell my son is and I want to know NOW!" Bill Jones roared at the security officer.

"Sorry sir but we're doing all we can." the woman assured him. Shaggy, Scooby, and Velma were sitting on chairs trying to choke down the hot chocolate and pound cake Colonel Anderson had brought them from the vending machine but weren't really hungry.

"Um sir?" Velma said in a soft voice to Mr. Jones. "We came here for a reason…we came here um to um kinda try and catch the crook that's been running around." she looked into the cup of hot chocolate praying he wouldn't blow his top.

"What!?" Mr. Jones said. "Was it my son's idea, did he drag you into this?"

"Yes. Sir it was his idea but we wanted to do it he didn't make us, please don't be mad at Fred, please we helped him voluntarily." Velma said. Shaggy nodded and fed Scooby a tidbit of pound cake.

"Mr. Jones, sir, we may have a link to the children." A young clean-cut M.P. said stepping into the room with a Midshipman. "Sir this is Midshipmen Tim Bradley and well his friend Jon Jones has gone missing on this installation within the past 12 hours."

"Sir, he was headed to the building where the children went missing when I last spoke to him this morning I got a cell phone text message from him at about 1500 that said one word Van Wilson, I guess it's a last name or something but I don't know…" young Tim Bradley continued.

"Van Wilson, Van Wilson, Van Wilson…" Bill Jones said under his breath. "Oh my god, no, this can't be happening." he breathed putting his face in his hands. "He'll kill them first chance he gets."

"Mr. Jones sir, will you please tell us what you mean?" the lady security officer asked. Then the CB radio crackled to life.

"This is Unit 2 we have something in the warehouse 1 requesting backup over."

"You can tell us later Jones, we'll be back." she said briskly jogging out of the room with Tim Bradley and a few other officers.

Velma and Shaggy looked at Bill Jones, his face had a look of pure worry and there were so many worry creases on his forehead.

"Like do you think they'll be ok?" Shaggy asked Velma softly.

"Reah" Scooby said. (Yeah)

"We can only hope we can only hope." she said softly and then wrapped her arms around Shaggy's shoulders hugging him tight.

**A/N: read & review please!!! What do you guys think???**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here is chapter 9 guys—really hoping to finish this one up soon. Thanks so much to reviewers. Is it just me or are updates or new daphne/fred stories getting less? Well I'll just write like a million of them then… Sorry this one took so long—I had vacation, school & writers block…**

Shaggy was surprised at the hug and when he pulled away he could see a slight blush creep over her face. Scooby had fallen asleep on the floor and was snoring softly. Mr. Jones was pacing the floor nervously and looking out the window every five seconds.

Then the CB radio on the desk crackled and a grainy voice said "Jones, come in, we may have a lead on the children, meet us behind the warehouse on Guam Ave."

Bill Jones picked up the CB and said "Ok sir we'll be right there, come on kids." he said motioning to Velma and Shaggy. Shaggy pulled Scooby's leash and they walked out to the minivan.

--Daphne & Fred—

_"We jump together."_ Daphne had said. So they did. She grabbed his hand and gripped it tight and he gripped back. They closed their eyes and jumped into the unknown. Daphne's hair was whipping in the wind and she felt like she was in slow motion falling and screaming holding Fred's hand. Then as if out of nowhere they landed rolling over several times and ending up Fred sideways on top of Daphne.

--Normal POV—

"Hey there they are!" Mr. Jones yelled his voice barely containing his happiness. The van and police car pulled into the weedy lot where Daphne and Fred had landed. The doors flew open and Mr. Jones, the kids and Scooby were running across the pavement before the police even opened their door. "FRED!!" Bill Jones cried grabbing his son into a huge hug before looking at him sternly and saying, "That was a stupid thing to do, son and you could have gotten yourself and your girlfriend killed."

Fred of course had to reply with "Daphne is not my girlfriend!"

"You know what I mean." his dad said.

"Mr. Jones, Fred saved my life, really and he was so brave when that man tried to shoot me." Daphne protested getting up off the ground and brushing her skirt off.

"Did he?" Bill Jones' voice changed and he looked at Fred. "I'm proud of you, Freddie and I know your mom would be too."

"She would be?" Daphne interjected. "Isn't she just on a like trip?"

"Daphne um well I know I should have told you before but my mom was killed in Vietnam before I even moved to Coolsville." Fred said looking at the ground.

"Oh my God, Freddie I'm so sorry!" Daphne said pulling him into a hug.

Fred blushed and tried to keep from crying. "That's ok Daph, I'm just glad we're alive."

--1 hour later—

Everyone was sitting in the security headquarters and listening to Daphne and Fred's story. The police had caught "Buck"—the kidnapper but he wasn't talking and they hadn't found the body of the midshipmen or anything except his jacket with the bloodstain that the kids had stumbled across earlier.

"Alright everyone, calm down." Bill Jones said. "They are trying to get information out of Buck right now. But I know a few things about him too…."

Brian "Buck" Van Wilson had been in Nina Jones' battalion and had gone to the academy with Nina and Bill Jones. He had always hated Bill for "stealing" Nina as he put it even though Nina had never even liked him. In the weeks before she was killed Nina had told Bill over the phone that Buck had been harassing her and asking questions about their son and family. Apparently Buck had been sent home before the bombing and was released from the Navy because Nina had sent in many complaints about him.

He had been after Fred because he was pretty much breaking down mentally and he believed Nina loved him.

"I knew he was trouble." Bill Jones finished.

"Well we're sending him into the psychiatric ward for a while just to see what happens." Colonel Anderson replied. "All you kids were very brave and I'm sorry that you had to go through this." The kids all nodded and began to chat amongst themselves.

Just then two men came through the door they were police and had found the midshipmen's body—he was alive—but barely.

"We think he's gonna survive, he had a bullet wound, but thankfully it just missed his heart." one of the men said. Jon Jones had just been an unlucky victim—Buck had thought maybe he was Nina's son.

The next morning the group was loading into the minivan to head home. The parents had heard and like Mr. Jones were angry at their children at first but then softened up. Shaggy and Velma were alone for a few minutes with Scooby in the motel room.

"Velms, you know I really am a chicken, I didn't do anything to help on this case." he said.

"Oh nonsense, you were a very big support to me and Shaggy you helped by just being there." she said fiddling with her glasses.

"Like thanks." Shaggy said.

"Anytime!" Velma replied and gave Shaggy a quick hug before grabbing her bag and running out of the room.

"Like wooowwww!" Shaggy breathed.

"Roh roy!" Scooby said looking up from his bone on the floor. (Oh boy) Meanwhile Daphne and Fred were at the van.

"Freddie, thanks so much for all you did for me, I might not even be alive, you know if you didn't think that quickly." she said batting her eyelashes.

"Oh Daph, um I wouldn't have done anything else I couldn't let anything happen to you." he said blushing deep red.

"Aw Fred!" Daphne threw her arms around the blonde boy Fred hugged back and for the first time in since his mom was killed Fred felt really truly happy. Daphne's hair smelled so good and it felt so good to hug her.

"God, I'm only 13 and I love a girl…" Fred thought trying to push that thought away, love was a totally scary concept for him.

"Well look at that." Bill Jones said under his breath he saw the redhead girl hug his son and his son hug back and since he could see Fred's face from where he was he saw the first real smile in a long time. "Like father like son…" he whispered thinking of his wife and smiling to himself, Fred was going to have a strong connection with this Daphne he could tell—when he looked at them he saw him and Nina.

Daphne pulled away and gave Fred a peck on the check before climbing into the van giggling. Fred blushed and smiled and climbed in to. The others arrived, Shaggy and Velma both kind of dazed too and Scooby puzzling it all. "Hey look, soda!!" Shaggy called pulling a pack of _Coke_ out from under the seat.

"Those are my dads…" Fred said but not before Shaggy had pulled out 4 and opened his own.

"Like whatever I'm thirsty!" Shaggy said. The others even Fred agreed.

"Hey those are my sodas!" Bill Jones said chuckling and starting the minivan.

"You meddling kids find everything!" he added.

"Ron't rorget rooby-rooby-roo!!" Scooby said. The van erupted in laugher. _4 friends and newfound "romances", a dog, and a dad on their way home with one heck of a story! __The End_

**I hope you enjoyed it!! Please comment!!!**


End file.
